Beautiful
by Liseli Canis
Summary: Love...jealousy...both were new to him. How could this have happened, and why with her? Fate is always so cruel. A songfic about one lazy ninja and a complicated medic. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- Sorry :
1. It Doesn't Matter What I Say

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing an actual fic. If things are moving a little too fast, it's just experimantation. I will probably edit this sometime.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'You Are So Beautiful'. They belong to their respective owners. All I own is a simple idea and a possibly sick mind.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beautiful**

**Chapter I: It Doesn't Matter What I Say**

_I could have found a better way_

_You know I never should have stayed_

_I could accept the things I believed were wrong_

_(You know you're wrong)_

It's funny how love works. In most cases, you know right away, but for one Nara Shikamaru, it caught him completely off guard.

He was known for being a genius, a strategist, and always knew what to say. So why couldn't he say anything in front of Sakura without his tongue tripping over words? It irritated the hell out of him.

When he told Chouji about his problem (without telling him who the person actually _was_), Chouji just laughed. "It probably means you're in love." Upon hearing this, Shikamaru spit out the water he had been drinking.

"Yo…you're wrong," he stammered, wiping furiously at his face. Chouji gave him a skeptical look and shrugged. "You have to be wrong. There's no way I could be in love."

"That's what I thought too, until Ino proved me wrong," he pointed out. He smiled, remembering that day when he had finally come to terms with his feelings for their blonde teammate and promptly asked her out. She had accepted, a small blush staining her face. They had been dating for a little more than a year now.

Shikamaru just shook his head. There was _no fucking way_ he was in love with Sakura. For one thing, she was way too emotional, no thanks to the still missing Uchiha. Second, she was _still_ in love with the bastard. He frowned and stood up from his seat, paying for the water he had wasted. _How troublesome_. He walked away, giving his best friend a small wave, inclining his head to look at the darkening sky. He stopped walking when he heard a voice calling his name. He looked around and finally saw who it was talking to him. _Crap…_

"Shikamaru-kun!" it was Sakura. Of all people that could've been talking to him, it just _had_ to be _her_. "You heading home?"

"I…uh…um, no. N-not yet." He instantly cursed inside his mind. _Why the hell am I stammering? There's no way. Not with _her_._ His inner turmoil stopped when he felt her cool hand against his forehead. His breath caught in his throat as Sakura leaned closer.

"You feeling okay? You're red," she said, pressing her forehead against his. "You're a little warm. Are you sick?" She backed away and he finally remembered how to speak.

"I'm f-fine. Just perfect," he said through gritted teeth. _Just leave, dammit!_

She frowned slightly, "You've been acting really weird, Shikamaru-kun," she shook her head, "but anyway, I have a mission for you. Tsunade-shishou asked me to do it for her."

He nodded stiffly and looked away, "What type of mission is it?" he hoped against hope that it would be a solo mission that would take months to complete. However, it seemed that that would not be possible.

"We have to go to Suna on a diplomatic mission," she smiled, reading from a piece of paper that the Hokage had given her. "Apparently, the Kazekage is getting married to Matsuri and we have to be there as Konoha representatives." She looked up at him and she could've sworn that she could see his soul leaving him. She waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"I…have to go…with you? Just us two?" he seemed mortified by the idea, which for some reason made Sakura angry.

"That's what this paper says," she said dryly. "For a genius, you're acting pretty _dumb_ right now." She fixed an icy glare on him, "Oh, and you can't back out on this."

_How'd she know what I was thinking?_ he thought, swallowing nervously and nodding again. "Wasn't planning on it." _Yeah right._

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, the small gesture saying that she didn't believe him. "We are to leave tomorrow at sunrise." With that she walked away, not giving him a second glance.

He stood there for a few minutes in a daze, as if someone had hit him in the solar plexus with a giant iron pan. _A mission with Sakura? JUST Sakura? _He cursed his luck, his life, and finally the Hokage. Basically it was Tsunade's fault. Couldn't she have picked…_Naruto_…or for heaven's sake, even _Sai_? He sighed and continued to walk to his house.

When he finally arrived, he slumped straight into his couch and brought his hands to his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" His thoughts instantly remembered what Chouji had said at Ichiraku. _It probably means you're in love._ No way. Women were a pain, troublesome, and so hard to deal with. Yet why couldn't he stop thinking about the rosette-haired kunoichi?

He spent the rest of the night thinking about it and was worse for wear when morning came around. But he had packed and was at the gates when he saw the object of his anguish coming towards him. He sighed and tried his best to look blasé. But the moment she smiled warmly at him, his façade crumbled. He turned away from her, feeling the blood on his face. "Is there…anything else I should…uh, know?" He quickly controlled his composure and looked at her again. She was giving him an odd look, but shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she responded, walking past him to give Kotetsu and Izumo their traveling papers. They looked at the work order and then grinned in such a sickeningly sweet way that Shikamaru could feel the blush coming back.

Izumo did his best not to laugh when he handed the papers back to Sakura, "Have fun, you two." His voice cracked at the last word, stifling laughter. He stopped laughing when he saw Shikamaru's murderous glare. "Ahem, you're all set to go."

Both chuunin nodded and left. But the minute they were outside the gates, they heard the howls of laughter coming from the gatekeepers.

Shikamaru grimaced, "Remind me to kill them when we get back." He peeked over at Sakura, surprised when she actually agreed.

"Sure thing. It's not like we're a _couple_ or anything," she said, looking up at the sky. "I wish Sasuke-kun was here," she said it so quietly that he almost missed it.

_She's still thinking of him, _he thought. For some reason, it angered him. _What's so great about an arrogant, self-centered, pompous _prick?" He suddenly realized that he had said it out loud and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Sakura glared at him, "Why are you badmouthing him? He'll come back, you'll see!" she promptly stomped ahead, clearly pissed off.

He growled and caught up with her, snatching her wrist aggressively, "You still believe he will come back?" He tightened his grip, "He _betrayed_ our village, Sakura. And you _still_ believe that he's going to come back?"

"Shika…maru, you're hurting me!" she cried, but he paid her no attention. His grip tightened even more, causing her to cry out in pain.

"He doesn't deserve your love, Sakura. He's not suited for you," he finally let her go, ignoring the pained look she was giving him as she rubbed her wrist.

"I suppose _you_ know who I should be with?" she hissed, grabbing him by his vest. She dragged him towards her, putting her face close to his. "_Do you know who I should be with_?" Her verdant gaze burned in his onyx eyes. "Who do you think you are?" He didn't answer, just looked away from her. She snorted in disgust and let him go, dropping him listlessly on the ground. "Forget it. Forget it all."

He looked up at her retreating form and all his reason snapped, "I do know." He stood up and caught her arm again, but more gentle than last time. "With me."

She stiffened and glared at him again. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He shook his head, "_Look at me._ I don't kid around." His face was once again red, but at this moment he didn't give a shit about it. "I don't mess around when it comes to love."

She pulled her arm away from him, "After all those things you said, did you actually think I would accept your love? You've got some nerve. As if you know anything about it. All I care about is completing this stupid mission and go back." They hadn't even been gone for an hour. "I don't want you to speak to me until you apologize. And I want a _sincere_ apology, you ass." She walked away again, and this time, he made no move to stop her.

_Now you're saying it's too late_

_It doesn't matter what I say_

_You know you're just another one of my mistakes_

_(Ahhhh)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Next Chapter: Chemicals**

Rate and Review, dear readers. This writer is very insecure about this, seeing that this fanfic actually _has_ a plot and is not one of the usual parody/humor one-shots she is used to writing. It would be very much appreciated for feedbacks and suggestions.


	2. Chemicals

**A/N: **This is the second installment. I might edit it sometime in the near future.

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the song 'You Are So Beautiful'. I do own an OC, but he will not appear, he'll just be mentioned.**

**Chapter II: Chemicals**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl,_

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_Beautiful, you're the kind of girl,_

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

Three days had passed since their fight and the silence was starting to get on Shikamaru's nerves. Sure, it's okay when you're on a solo mission, but if there is another person, silence can get pretty annoying.

Sakura refused to even _look_ at him. Whenever they took a break, it wasn't announced, she would just stop and sit down, purposely adverting her eyes if he so much as _glanced_ in her direction. When it came to meals, she would only say, "Itadakimasu" and eat silently, glaring at her meal with such intensity that Shikamaru was surprised it didn't melt.

After the fourth day, his irritation got to him and he cracked. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry that I offended you. Now will you forgive me?" he cringed when his last words came out in a desperate tone. He sighed, "This is why I can't be around women. You are all a complicated species."

She snorted, "I didn't _ask_ to be on this mission with you." She gasped, realizing that she had just spoken to him. He gave her a triumphant look. "You haven't won yet, asshole." She looked up ahead and sighed in relief. They had reached the Suna border. _Thank God!_

A few hours later, they were at the gates of Suna, where a frazzled looking Temari was waiting for them. When she saw them, she grinned happily. "Took you long enough to get here." When she saw who it was, her grin turned sadistic. "Well, if it isn't the crybaby."

"Damn you, woman. I am not a crybaby," sneered Shikamaru, giving her a disgusted look.

"Riiiight, got it," her teal gaze turned to Sakura and she smiled. "Hey, Sakura-chan. How'd you get stuck with this bozo?"

Her pink-haired friend made a face, "I didn't exactly pick him to come with me. It was randomly chosen by our Hokage." She inwardly cursed at her Master.

-----

Back in Konoha, Tsunade sneezed. "…?"

----

"Ah, I see," Temari said. She turned to lead them both into her village. "Everyone's getting busy for the wedding." Her gaze clouded over into a dreamy state. "I can't believe my little brother is finally getting married." She blinked. "I feel happy for them, yet I feel a bit sad."

"That's because no one wants to marry a crazy Amazon," Shikamaru said, putting his hands into his pockets. "I feel sorry for you." He was instantly smacked by Temari's giant iron fan.

"Asshole! I happen to have a boyfriend!" she huffed. "At least he doesn't _cry_." Not that he heard her, he was currently dazed. She didn't even bat an eyelash. "Well, we should get you both situated." She continued walking, giving the two Leaf nin no choice but to follow, or rather Sakura was practically dragging an semi-unconscious Shikamaru along.

They didn't stop until they reached the Kazekage's office, where a very tired Gaara was looking over some documents. He looked up, grateful that there would be a small break.

"I brought the Leaf representatives," Temari said. Gaara nodded, giving her a look that said, _thanks for stating the obvious._ She smirked, and with a devilish look in her eyes, left.

"It's nice to see you again, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said, smiling at her friend. "On behalf of Konohagakure, we give you our best wishes."

"No need to be so formal, Sakura-san. I accept your regards," the Suna nin said, leaning back in his chair. He cocked a non-existent eyebrow at Shikamaru, who had just now regained full consciousness. Sakura just shrugged.

"The welcoming committee gave him a real welcome," was all she said, and that look in her eyes told Gaara that that was all she was going to say. He didn't press further.

Shikamaru held his head, feeling a bit nauseous. He straightened up and bowed towards Gaara. "I apologize for my behavior." _Damn Temari._ Gaara simply nodded and looked back down at his papers. He cleared his throat.

"Your sleeping arrangements have been determined," he said, causing Sakura and Shikamaru to freeze. "Sakura-san will be staying in the mansion and Shikamaru…you'll be staying in Kankuro's apartment." He stared at them when they both let out a sigh of relief. Things got even stranger when Sakura actually sank to her knees, thanking God. "Is there something…wrong?" he directed this question at Shikamaru.

"Nothing much, really," Shikamaru said in an icy tone. It suddenly felt like the room had instantly frozen over and he was actually forcing a smile that would've sent little kids screaming for Mommy.

When someone smiles like that, then you know the conversation is _over_. Luckily for them, Gaara knew this, so no more questions were asked, and for that Shikamaru was grateful. Gaara then called for Kankuro to come pick up Shikamaru, and the puppeteer appeared minutes later.

He smirked when he saw Sakura, letting his eyes roam shamelessly over her body before Shikamaru's hand grasped his shoulder. He turned to face him and met a very murderous glare. "Right, I guess it's time to go…?" The shadow user nodded silently, and walked out of the office, his temper barely kept in check. He was followed by a confused Kankuro.

As soon as they were out of sight from the office, Kankuro turned to Shikamaru and asked, "Is there something going on between you and Sakura?"

Silence, then Shikamaru shook his head. Kankuro smirked, "Then you guys are not together?"

"No, but if you come near her, I will personally rip your balls off and feed them to you on a silver platter," Shikamaru hissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was grateful that Shikamaru wasn't around. In fact, she felt like if she was on Cloud Nine. Now he couldn't pester or make fun of her. She laughed, remembering his so-called 'confession' four days ago.

_He shook his head,_ "Look at me_._ _I don't kid around." His face was once again red, but at this moment he didn't give a shit about it. "I don't mess around when it comes to love."_

What did he know about love? She always remembered him saying how women were annoying and a drag. How _complicated_ women were and that he could never figure them out. She huffed, "Stupid idiot." She looked at her surroundings and a small smile graced her lips.

The room that she was given was tastefully decorated. There were paintings on the wall, some of them original. Her bed was decked out in the Suna colors, but not overly so and the best part was that she had her own bathroom. She sighed dreamily, "This is _bliss_." But she couldn't help but wonder how her teammate was doing, even if he had pissed her off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black and purple. That's what greeted Shikamaru as soon as he walked into Kankuro's apartment. Not to mention a black cat. He gaped at Kankuro, who just gave him a dismissive glance and went towards where Shikamaru assumed his bedroom was. He grinded his teeth in annoyance and ventured further inside, stopping in Kankuro's living room. He glanced around, trying very hard to ignore the cat that was currently rubbing against his legs.

Kankuro came back, his face free of the purple kabuki paint he usually wore. "Sorry about the mess, but I wasn't really expecting this. I assumed Gaara was going to let you stay in the mansion."

_What mess?_ thought Shikamaru, finally taking a good look at Kankuro's home. And nearly swallowed his tongue. There were porn magazines scattered everywhere. Well, that wasn't really much of a surprise, seeing that Kankuro _is_ male. But the porn wasn't really the problem, it was actually all the cat paraphernalia that he had around. Everything was positively 'Kitty Themed'. It was so cute you could've thrown up.

Shikamaru finally found his voice, "So…you like…cats?" he tried not to sound like he was freaked out, but from the hurt look on Kankuro's face, it sounded like it. "I…sorry, I'm not really used to it." _Total bullshit, Kiba is like this too._

"Right, sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone was up and about, except for one very tired Shikamaru. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep, due to the black cat that wouldn't leave him alone. Kankuro explained that Lea, that was the cat's name, liked good-looking men. Which probably meant that she was totally in love with Shikamaru. She finally left him alone at dawn, opting to go sleep in Kankuro's bed with her master.

Sakura, on the other hand, had had the best sleep she had ever had in a long time. Even her bed back in Konoha wasn't this comfortable. She would have to remember to ask Temari what type of mattresses Suna used.

After a quick shower, she dressed and went off to meet with the Suna officials. To her surprise, Shikamaru wasn't there at all. She gave Kankuro a questioning look, but he ignored her, causing her to bristle slightly.

The meeting was almost done by the time her teammate had _finally_ showed up, which the officials didn't really approve of, but didn't say anything. Shikamaru sighed and took his seat between Kankuro and some unknown man, wait…he did know him. It was Baki.

"Ahem, as I was saying," one of the Elders started, "The wedding should be held within next week." There were a couple of nods, but Sakura interjected.

"I disagree. It jus doesn't seem…right. To marry them both off in such short notice, it just seems…I don't know, a bit rushed. You could at least give them half a month." Her statement was met with silence and a couple of scowls.

"You might think so, Haruno-san, but things work differently here in Sunagakure," Baki said, lacing his fingers together and looking bored.

"He's right, Sakura-chan," Temari said, putting one of her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hand. "It's usually in ones best interest to marry two weeks after the engagement." She sighed and that dreamy look crossed her eyes again, "It will be beautiful."

"Someone give me a barf bag, I'm going to throw up," Kankuro said in a disgusted tone. "Pray that we don't have to see _your_ wedding to Senroh-dono." She shot him a venomous glare.

"You've got something to say about Takeshi-kun?" she said icily, her glare now steely. Everyone at the table shook their heads. She smiled and grinned, "Gooood." _Because if you do, I'll fucking kill you._ Everyone heard the unsaid part of that sentence and shuddered.

Sakura just scowled and excused herself. Nobody noticed, except of course for Shikamaru. It was funny, really. A representative walks out and nobody notices, yet they noticed him walking in late. Great, now _he_ was the one trapped.

Thankfully it ended just a few minutes after Sakura's departure. That was when everyone noticed. "Where did that Leaf nin go?"

"She left about five minutes ago," Shikamaru said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to hold off a migraine. He later found that it was futile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She leaned heavily against her door, a tired sigh leaving her lips. _So what if they do things differently? They're not giving Matsuri-chan or Gaara-san enough time._ She growled in frustration and crashed onto her bed.

A knock at her door caused her to grimace, she didn't want to see anyone right now. But it was probably Temari or…she opened the door and cursed. "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Shikamaru?"

He simply stared at her, not saying anything. Then he scowled. "I don't really know myself. I just had to see you."

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that you have _other_ reasons you came here for?" She backed up and let him in, but making it quite clear that he should remain standing. She sat down cross-legged on the bed and continued to glare. "Well?"

He shifted his legs and actually looked uncomfortable. And her glaring at him wasn't exactly helping. _The things you do to me. I just want it all to end. _"This is getting old."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is?" She already _knew_, so what was with this interrogation? "You, acting like a child?"

He crossed his arms, "_I'm_ acting like a child? Speak for yourself. You still cling to the idea that Uchiha Sasuke will come back to Konoha apologizing for everything he did." He saw his words hit home when Sakura looked guilty. "You _believe_ that he will come back and everything will go back to the way it was. How naïve you are," he continued. "It makes me sick."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed, hurling herself at him, making them both crash into the ground. Her eyes were blazing with anger and she looked so feral, that for a moment, Shikamaru actually feared for his life. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE! DON'T YOU _DARE_ PATRONIZE ME!" Tears were running down her pale cheeks. "Just…stop. Please, just stop." She buried her head into his chest and sobbed frantically. He thought about hugging her, _comforting_ her, but decided against it.

"I'm…sorry," was all he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next Chapter: I Can't Be Saved**

**Remember dear readers, reviews feedbacks, and suggestions are always welcome.**

**A/N: [edit] I know you guys are waiting for 'I Can't Be Saved', but this writer has just fallen into...writer's block.**

**A/N: [2nd edit] I have planned for six chapters, so bear with me.**


	3. I Can't Be Saved

**Chapter III: I Can't Be Saved**

**A/N: As usual, I do not own Naruto or 'You Are So Beautiful'.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Can't Be Saved**

_So now I'm feeling like a slave,_

_I'm locked away inside of this grave_

_And I'm hoping for a way I can be saved_

_(I can't be saved)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How long Sakura stayed in his lap, Shikamaru didn't know. It felt like hours before she finally stopped crying and actually fell asleep. No way in hell would he be able to move now.

He glanced at the ceiling, as if it would give him answers. _I'm going to Hell. There _has _to be a place there reserved just for me._ He really didn't want to think about the possible consequences he would face when Sakura woke up. If he shifted, she would groan a bit, and nuzzle closer to him. Why were women so hard to figure out? One could never know what exactly a woman wanted.

"Why'd it have to be you?" he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. All he had wanted was to settle down with a plain woman, have two kids, and retire. Where did he go wrong? He thought he had it all planned out. Fate could be so cruel.

Sakura, on the other hand, had actually been awake when he asked her that question. It was kind of surprising. _So…he _was_ being serious?_ She moved slightly and 'woke up', causing Shikamaru to flinch. "Ngh, what time is it?" she asked in her best 'I-just-woke-up' voice. She wiped at her eyes rubbing off her 'sleep'.

He just shrugged, "Dunno. All I know it's late." Sure enough, she could see the sunset from her window. She sighed and stood up, moving away from him.

"Don't think that I've forgiven you just yet," she said coldly as she sat back down on the bed. "I may believe Sasuke-kun will come back, but I _know_ nothing will ever be the same. Take your stupid logic and leave." She frowned when she saw that he was actually smirking. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

He let out a small laugh, "Says the girl that was in my lap for the better half of the day. I think the one using '_stupid logic_' is you." Still smirking, he turned to leave. "Not that I _minded_ or anything." He stopped when he felt her grab the back of his collar.

"And just _what_ are you implying, pervert?" she growled. He turned to face her, and found that she was _blushing_.

He scoffed, "What ever do you _mean_, Haruno-san? I was stating a fact, not an opinion." His eyes were laughing at her, in a way that told her _gotcha._

Her face burned bright red. "Are you saying _I'm _the pervert?" her right eye was twitching out of anger, "You really have got some nerve, Nara." She put her hands on her hips, "I suggest you leave. Now."

He shook his head, "There's _no fucking way_ I'm going back to Kankuro's apartment. Lea is hard enough to deal with."

"Lea? Is he married?" she raised an eyebrow at this. She had always thought that Kankuro wasn't the type to settle down.

He shook his head, "Lea is his cat and she's…uh, _infatuated_ with me." He sighed, "That's why I was late for the meeting. She didn't leave me alone for the entire night."

"Tch, figures," she said, rolling her eyes. After a few seconds, she sighed. "I'll talk to Gaara-san to see if he'll rearrange everything." She stood and walked towards the door, "In the meantime, make yourself useful and try to convince the Elders about this marriage." A second later, she was gone, leaving Shikamaru alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't _exactly_ follow her orders. He did try to talk to them, but he found it too menial and pretty tedious, so he retraced his steps and found himself in her room again. The room was currently unoccupied of a certain pink-haired kunoichi, so he debated on whether or not he should stay. _Where the hell is she anyway? It doesn't take _that_ long to talk to Gaara._

He was right, but Sakura was currently busy trying to figure out how she should lengthen the engagement. Sure, it was not her place to do it, but…still. She had talked to Matsuri and the Suna kunoichi had agreed. She did want to marry her fiancé, but not that soon. So now Sakura was trying to get Gaara to agree.

"Even Matsuri-chan agrees with me, Gaara-san," she protested, but the Kazekage shook his head.

"It's not up to me. I may be the Kazekage, Sakura-san, but even I cannot change our traditions."

She stared at him, "Then why not start a _new_ tradition? Or how about you both get married in Konoha?" She smiled, "Yes, why not?"

He scowled at her, "I would if I could. Her parents want her married here in Suna," he put his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together. "I find that Konoha has better settings than this barren desert. But traditions stands above all." He turned away from her, a telltale sign that there was nothing more to be discussed.

She got the message and left in a huff. And missed the devious smile on Gaara's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the hallway and paused before entering her room. _Somebody's inside._ She took a kunai out and burst into the room. And stopped completely.

A certain lazy ninja was currently on the floor, leaning against her bed with his eyes closed. Her grip on the kunai tightened. "Shi. Ka. Ma. Ru!" she stomped closer to him, "WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" she brought her hand down to smack him awake, but his own hand shot out to capture it.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Took you long enough. I got bored, so I took a nap." He let her hand go and stood up. "So, what took you so long?"

Sakura gave him a dirty look, "I was trying to convince Gaara about his wedding." She crossed her arms, "Anyway, enough about me. Did you do what asked you to do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I can convince them? Tch, typical. You always _assume_ things are going to go your way. This is Suna, not Konoha. We are outsiders here, therefore we have no place to butt in."

"I don't give a _damn_!" she said. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, he always thought that Sakura was a nice girl who didn't use bad words. Apparently, he was mistaken. He had heard her curse more times that he could count these past few days.

"You're interesting, you know?" he said, walking past her, "So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

As angry as she was she had to answer that. "You're sleeping three doors down from here. And next time, wait until I get here _before_ you come in, bastard!" And with that, she literally kicked him out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru stayed out in the hallway for a few minutes, kind of shocked that she had actually kicked him. _That proves it. Women are too troublesome to deal with. But…_he stood up and walked down the hallway to where his new bedroom was, _I can't help but find her even _more_ intriguing than before. Tch, what a drag._

He stopped walking and turned around. _I hate this. She's so irritating, but why…?_ He threw open her door, catching a very surprised Sakura who had been in the middle of changing her clothes. "Shi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT!" she screamed at him, holding up her shirt to her naked chest. "GET THE HELL OUT!" He quickly obliged, shutting the door before the shoe she hurled at him could make contact.

He slumped against the door, his face cherry red. _Now I know I can't be saved. It's gonna haunt me forever._ His mind suddenly thought it was necessary to conjure up the image of a half-naked Sakura. He buried his face into his hands. _Dammit it all to hell and back!_

_You know that there will come a day  
When I just gonna have to change,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes  
Ahhh!_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next Chapter: The Kind of Girl**

**A/N 2: Yes, this chapter is short, but I'm kind of running out of steam. I may edit this sometime in the near future.**

**It might take a while, but at least this chapter is up. Remember, dear readers, that reviews, feedback, and suggestions are always welcome.**


	4. The Kind of Girl

**A/N:**Regarding the 'Official Report' and their ages, this is sort of post-time skip and we are currently on August in the story-line. Pay no heed to it. Though, if you technically look at it, Sakura _is_older than Shikamaru, by half-year.

**Disclaimer: **I hold no copyright on any Naruto characters or 'You Are So Beautiful'. They both belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter IV: The Kind of Girl**

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_Beautiful, you are the kind of girl,_

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_Fall in love_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Shikamaru found it very hard to sleep that night. He tossed and turned, but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Sakura's half-naked body. _And those breasts, they looked so…_he mentally slapped himself. _This is _not_ the time to be thinking about that!_ His little friend thought otherwise. He groaned and sat up, "…why?" He looked out his window and saw daybreak approaching. "…Shit." _Well, there goes the night. _He shook his head and got out of bed, though he really didn't want to.

Three doors down, Sakura was already up and getting ready for the new day. She narrowed her eyes, remembering what had happened yesterday.

_He threw open her door, catching a very surprised Sakura who had been in the middle of changing her clothes. "Shi-"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT!" she screamed at him, holding up her shirt to her naked chest. "GET THE HELL OUT!" He quickly obliged, shutting the door before the shoe she hurled at him could make contact._

He had seen her naked. Well, half-naked. Her face burned. "If I see him today…" she growled. But, it will be inevitable, since they both had to meet with the Elders again. _They sure are taking forever, even if the wedding will be next week._

A knock on her door caused her to jump. _Okay, calm down, Sakura. It's just a knock._She went to open the door, when an uber-happy Temari burst in. "T-Temari-chan?!"

"Sakura-chan! I've got great news!" her blonde friend said, practically bouncing from joy. "The Elders agreed to hold the wedding three weeks from now!"

Sakura's face brightened, "Really?! That's grea-"

Temari interrupted her, "But…there's a catch. You will have to marry someone next week."

"Wh…what the fuck?! Who the hell proposed that ludicrous idea?!" Sakura demanded. She had a pretty good feeling of who it was, until Shikamaru came into her room.

"Oi, Sakura. You're late for th-…uh, what's going on?" he asked when he saw a dumbfounded Sakura and a very pleased Temari.

"If you _really_want to know who did it, it was Gaara," Temari smirked. "He convinced the Elders by negotiating you guys for his wedding."

Shikamaru felt his jaw drop. "The hell? What are you saying?" Even if he _was_ a genius, there is only so much the mind can take. "Us? Wedding?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "To put it simply, dork, is that you two will be getting married next week instead of Gaara and Matsuri." She watched the reactions on both their faces. Sakura looked pretty much dead and Shikamaru…he was standing there like an idiot.

Sakura regained her senses and yelled, "What type of bullshit is this?! Why do I have to get married to _him_?!" she jerked her thumb in his direction. "I don't like him. At. All!"

Her friend narrowed her eyes, "It was the only way. And…" her eyes shifted to Shikamaru, "Well, I'll keep that for myself for now, but this is nonnegotiable. It has been set. You two will be married next Wednesday." She smirked and left. _You, Sakura, like him more than you let on._

The two Leaf shinobi just stayed there, staring at each other. Well, one was staring, the other was pretty much glaring. Sure enough, Sakura was the first to snap. "No way _in hell_am I going to accept this! I'm going to make sure of it!" she growled and stomped towards the door, only to have Shikamaru step in her way, "Move it, Nara."

"No," he said. "I have a pretty good feeling on _why_Gaara decided this." She crossed her arms, eyeing him skeptically, "He needed scapegoats, and since we are here together, we were the obvious choice. I don't think he cares if we like each other or not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you told them, Temari?" Gaara asked, his face showing no emotion, as per usual. When his elder sister nodded, he cracked a small half-smile.

"They don't seem to approve of it, but I'm sure they'll come around. After all, they _clearly _like each other. Though Sakura-chan is being a bit stubborn," Temari said, leaning against the back wall of Gaara's office. She crossed her arms, "Maybe we should give it one more push, right Gaara-sama?" Her mouth shifted into a foxy grin.

"Understood, we'll put them in the same room," her little brother said, standing up from his desk. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Baki. "Baki, go to the Leaf shinobi and tell them that Nara-san's room is going under repairs and that he will have to room with Haruno-san." The man nodded and vanished without a word. When he was gone, Gaara turned towards his sister, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I hope so. I don't want their Hokage breathing fire down my neck. She's one scary customer?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Konoha, Shizune looked up at Tsunade, whom had just sneezed. "Are you all right, Tsunade-sama?"

The ash-blonde Hokage nodded, wiping her nose. "I must be catching a cold." She looked down at the document she had been reading. It read:

_Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura_

_(Official Report)_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Sex: M_

_Age: 18_

_Birth Date: September 22_

_Blood type: AB_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Missions to Date: 39_

_D-rank:8 _

_C-rank: 3 _

_B-rank: 9 _

_A-rank: 19_

_S-rank: 0_

_Nara Shikamaru is known for being a genius strategist, as reported and tested by former deceased Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, and also for finding women to be 'troublesome', as reported by teammate Yamanaka Ino. Teammate Akimichi Chouji has reported that Nara Shikamaru is interested in a female shinobi. Other reports include Nara to be 'tongue-tied' and 'embarrassed' when speaking to medic-nin, Haruno Sakura. Both teammates Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji also state that the death of their former sensei has caused mild depression for Nara Shikamaru. He is the current heir to the Nara Clan and possesses the ability of Kage Mane no Jutsu._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Sex: F_

_Age: 19_

_Birth Date: March 28_

_Blood Type: O_

_Marital Status: Single_

_Missions to Date: 34_

_D-rank: 12_

_C-rank: 9_

_B-rank: 6_

_A-rank: 7_

_S-rank: 0_

_Haruno Sakura is known for her expert medical jutsus and formidable strength, due to training under the Godaime Hokage. Former teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, reports that in the past, Haruno Sakura was deeply infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke and was the last person to see the now missing-nin. Former Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, reports his student falling into a depression but later took it upon herself to become stronger. She is currently working in the geriatric wing in the Konohagakure Hospital._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsunade smiled. She never knew that playing match-maker could be so fun. She could only hope that the two Chuunin will figure out the point of their 'mission'. She let a small sigh and let Shizune pour her more tea. "I hope this works..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, isn't it getting interesting now? What could possibly be running through the minds of the Kazekage and Hokage?**

**Next Chapter: Lie to Me**

**A/N 2:**Two thirds done, eh? OK, now as the usual ending of all my chapters, reviews, feedbacks, and suggestions are always welcome. Remember, dear readers, that this writer is a bit insecure about this. This writer apologizes for being pushy, but ideas are running low here and this writer is about to burn out.

**A/N 3: **There might be a lemon in the next chapter, though this writer deems it necessary to research more. So, as of now, this story will be put on hold for a week.


	5. READ

A/N: I'm sorry. I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter, but…somehow, somewhere...my PC got infected with a virus. I'm going to have to go get it fixed, but 'Lie to Me' is nearly complete. As soon as I get the damned thing fixed I will finish the chapter and upload it. (I'm using the library computers, which is why I can go online)

Thank you to those that reviewed. And to you, dear readers, for your patience. This writer thanks you from the bottom of her heart. I'll update soon (hopefully)


End file.
